New Super Mario Bros. Lemmykoopa24 Edition
New Super Mario Bros. Lemmykoopa24 Edition is a Platformer for the Nintendo Wii. It is like New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but it features characters from the Lemmykoopa24 series as bosses, and many elements from that series. The game uses the Wii Remote held sideways. Story Mario had gotten an invitation to attend a big dinner with Princess Peach. He went to the castle to prepare for the feast. When he got there however, he was shocked to see Bowser sitting at the table too. Mario gave Peach an incredulous look and Peach explained that she was trying to see if he could behave and not kidnap her as often. Mario reluctantly agreed and sat down and waited to be served. Then the food arrived, the Toads handed out the food and set the table for the three of them. It was a very big dinner. But suddenly, the room began to shake, and McBones crashed through a window, Dupmal flew out of a painting, Tommy the Penguin crawled out from under the table, Harley B. Koopa jumped from the chandelier, Commander Nova faded up from nothing, Cyber Koopa flew through the door, Haiku flew in beside Cyber Koopa and then Lemmykoopa24 burst from the turkey. Haiku and Harley then grabbed the princess and ran off with her. McBones and Cyber Koopa attacked the Toads then fled. Tommy and Dupmal then ran after them. Lemmykoopa24 pointed his staff in the air and said that he was going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and make his Valley the main location of Mushroom World. He then laughed and hopped on the DNAirship. Mario immediately sprang into action and began to run after them, but Bowser stopped him. He told Mario all about Lemmykoopa24 and what he was. Bowser then said that he would help Mario rescue the princess as long as he was able to fight Lemmykoopa24. Mario nodded and the 2 of them went after Lemmykoopa24 and his friends. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is just like that of NSMBWii, but some of the controls differ for Bowser. Mario *D-Pad - Move, crouch, ground pound. *2 Button - Jump. *1 Button - Run, shoot projectile. *A Button - Bubble. *B Button - Switch to Bowser. Bowser *D-Pad - Move, ground pound. *2 Button - Punch. *1 Button - Breath fire. *A Button - Get in Shell. *B Button - Switch to Mario. Items Only Mario can collect power-ups. *Cyan Shroom - Makes you bigger and stronger. But unlike the Super Mushroom, it takes 2 hits to make you shrink back. *Crimson Wings - Lets you fly. *Icy Shell - Lets you freeze enemies when you run. *Warrior Suit - Lets you jump higher and throw spears. Worlds, Bosses & Strategies World 1 - Mushroom Lands This is the first world. It has the most basic enemies and easiest difficulty. McBones has seized control of this World. Boss - McBones McBones, being the first boss, is easy to defeat. He attacks by throwing several bones at first, then charging across the room. If he gets hit, he will become angry and try to blast you with thunder. The more he gets hit, the further his bones and thunder go. Once he gets defeated, he will retreat to his castle. Once you manage to get to his castle, Brandon will fly in and cast a spell on the room. The room will then turn upside down and you must fight McBones again this way. But McBones also gains the ability to ride on a thundercloud for increased difficulty of hitting him. When you defeat him, you will get access to the second world. World 2 - Ghastly Forest This is the second, spooky world of the game. It is slightly harder than Mushroom Lands, and almost every level has a secret. Dupmal is in charge of this place. Boss - Dupmal Dupmal is considered one of the hardest bosses, despite being the second one, because he floats, which makes it harder to hit him. When the battle begins, he will start by picking up a nearby jar with his mind and then throw it at you. Failing this, he will teleport randomly around the room. Succeeding, he will emit a low pitched laugh, which gives you chance to hit him. If he gets hit, he will fly to the top of the room and drop purple fireballs from his coat. He will then land and start over. Once he gets defeated, he flees to his castle. The castle fight with Dupmal is very hard as well. When you reach his room. He will laugh hysterically and disappear. A giant picture of his head will appear in the background, indicating that he has just possessed the room. He will move the ground, throw jars at you and generally try to kill you by any means necessary. However, a black blob will pop up from the room. This is the key to defeating him, as that is his weak spot. Once you hit the blob 3 times, Dupmal will vanish and you can progress to World 3. More coming soon... Enemies *Shy Bones *Goom-omb *Laklubba *MagikBll *Hammer Broo *Hammer Bill *Cheep-Plant *Thwompa *Metroad *Bom-Bones *Silver Dragon *White Koopa Troopa *Shy Mac *Oda *Bone Warrior *Toxlet *Harling *Mutant Striker. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Platforming Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii Games